omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
"The Truth"
Character Synopsis "The Truth", also known as "The Truth of The Universe" 'is a mysterious entity alluded to in Mother 2 and Mother 3. "The Truth" is implied to be the driving force behind predestined fates, having supposedly assisted Ness in their defeat of Giygas by increasing their odds of victory. "The Truth" also helped Ness realize his true potential and as such, unlocked his true power Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-B Verse: Earthbound/Mother Name: "The Truth", "The Truth of The Universe", "The Truth of Space and Time" Gender: Inapplicable Age: Unknown Classification: The Truth, The Ultimate Intelligence Special Abilities: 'Non-Corporeal (Exists as a "wave" that travels around the cosmos. Not having any physicality or fixed shape), Fate Manipulation (Controls a "Universal System" of predestination, having already fated Ness and his friends defeat Giygas), Probability Manipulation (Increased the odds of Ness winning against Giygas, which were described as 1% compared to Giygas's 99% chance of winning), Time Paradox Immunity (Outside of and uneffected by Time, including blatant paradoxes), Power Bestowal (Gave Ness and his party enough power to take on Giygas and ultimately save The Universe), Immortality (Type 5), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with incorporeal entities and Abstract Entities), Mind Manipulation (Was present in Ness's magicant, which was a universe made from his mind. Gave Ness "supreme knowledge", making him virtually Omniscient), Abstract Existence (Exists as the embodiment of Truth and Knowledge in Earthbound), 4th Wall Awareness/Breaking (Can communicate with the player, and connect it's power with them), Creation & Space-Time Manipulation (Should be capable of creating their own Magicant, of which is it's own Spatio-Temporal World. Stated to "traverse" Space and Time like a grain of sand), ETC. 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(Treated as the "wave" and "grain" of Space-Time across The Cosmos, implying that "The Truth" overlaps Space and Time. Communicates with beings through entering and manipulating their Magicants, of which are entire universesthat contain their own Spatio-Temporal Dimension . It's shown that every psychic and non-psychic have their own iterations of Magicant, which would equate to millions of parallel dimensions. Shown to exist across all of reality, including other potential or existing timelines, which there are numerous . Stronger than Giygas, who's infinitely superior to Ness, to the degree with his power is incomprehensible in relation) 'Speed: Omnipresent '(Supposedly exists across all of reality, including being present within Space and Time. Existed in all timelines that could potential exist, including futures where Ness lost against Giygas) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Unknown ' 'Durability: Multiverse Level '(The destruction of Mother's Multiverse caused by The Dark Dragon had no effect on the being. Is implied to be one with creation, indicating that destroying "The Truth" would require one to destroy all of reality. Superior to Giygas, who's unfathombly superior to Ness) 'Stamina: Unlimited Range: Multiversal '(Can interact with beings through entering their Magicants, of which there are millions of based on the fact everyone has their own iteration of Magicant. Is present across all of existing, including in other potential timelines that could exist such as Ness losing to Giygas) 'Intelligence: Omniscient '''(Is the embodiment of Knowledge, being described as the "Supreme Intelligence". Has complete knowledge over destiny and knows the outcome to everything predestined, including knowledge over other potential timelines that exist such as Ness losing to Giygas. Superior in knowledge to Ness , who is Nigh-Omniscient ) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Extra Info: ''' *The existence of "The Truth" is something that has been alluded to in both Mother 2 & 3, having implied to be a sentient entity as opposed to a simple concept or force of nature. It's the same force that granted Ness the power to defeat Giygas and is the entity that communicates with Ness during the entire Magicant section *"The Truth" being the Supreme Entity of Mother is also proven by the fact that neither Giygas and The Dark Dragon can even effect the entity. It's indicated that "The Truth" is likely superior to the two in power and is akin to a Supreme Being within Earthbound/Mother's reality Others '''Notable Victories: Annoying Dog (Annoying Dog's Profile) (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Nintendo Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Spirits Category:Supreme Beings Category:Neutral Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Fate Users Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Probability Benders Category:Immortals Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Space Benders Category:Creation Users Category:Time Benders Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Omniscient Beings Category:Mother Series Category:Tier 2